Lost now Found
by Nyx Starlight
Summary: After Pitch Black's defeat, everything is going great. That is, until something strange happens at Jack's lake, and someone new and old comes to the rescue. -Rated T cause I'm overly cautious-and maybe cause of later chapters-
1. The Beginning

**I hope you enjoy this new story/project, and this is all for my best friend who I knew was going to bug me if I didn't make this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do **_**not **_**own anyone from Rise of the Guardians-**

Jack burst out of the Pole doors at breakneck speed, the wind whipping against his snowy hair. His bright blue eyes glistened in the sunlight, but he didn't care about anything at the moment, all he knew was that he had to get to Burgess.

His face contorted into a sad grimace;the wind flew around him softly, trying to comfort him, but he was anywhere from happy.

After flying across the icy landscape, he was finally in the small town known as Burgess;nearly as fast as the wind itself, he flew directly to his pond.

The pond was not frozen over, in fact, it had a thin sheet of ice on it, but so thin that even if a pebble fell onto it, it would crack and break.

"I shouldn't have waited this long.." Jack sighed, a grimace on his face. He walked towards the small lake, and lightly slammed his staff to the ice, it didn't even crack the surface, but instead sent the ice magic across the lake hardening the ice making it thicker and thicker, and spreading beautiful ice designs across it.

After only a few moments, Jack gave a small smile, and twirled his staff as he looked at his work. Though, something was off, the lake didn't look like it always had. It looked..darker, more deadly than usual.

Jack watched it for a few seconds more, then turned his head back towards the woods.

Before the whole ;Jack joining the guardians, and fighting Pitch' deal, he would go to his lake every other week and keep it frozen, even before he had his memories of dying in the lake. It always had a nagging feeling to it, something just always told him to go and freeze it, although it a natural phenomenon that it never melted to the humans.

But Jack left to go back to the Pole and just decided to ignore the darker tint to the lake.

The days passed, and two weeks later, the lake was again thin, which was strange because normally it doesn't get that melted in such a short amount of time. Jack was becoming a bit worried, the lake was and even darker shade, and out of the corner of his eye he swore, that he saw something black slither across the floor, onto the ice, and into the cold dark waters.

Jack spun around to the ice.

Nothing.

He sighed, and left to the Pole, he decided not to tell any of the guardians about this.

The weeks past, every time he went to see the lake, it was darker and darker, and everytime, he saw something black in the corner of his eye, but nothing when he turned around.

But he continued to go and freeze it-

Week after week.

Things continued as normal at the Pole, there was something that just felt wrong about telling the others about his lake, so he kept to himself.

After one year, Jack went back to his lake, deciding whether or not to tell the other guardians about his lake when he saw it.

His mouth hung open, but closed right away, he felt stiff like ice.

This lake was not _his,_ he doubted it was even a lake at all.

The lake was black, _Pitch Black_, and the ice was completely melted, dark waves crashing from within the small lake. All across the water, and across the frosted grass around it, there was black sand shifting throughout it.

But what really made Jack's heart skip a beat was that standing right besides the lake, and looking down into the murky waters was Pitch Black himself. But he was not as usual, he wasn't completely solid, but mostly made of black sand, he wasn't as stone-faced as usual, but had a look of slight weakness.

"Pitch," Jack muttered under his breath. The Nightmare king shot his head up, but Jack dashed out of sight before Pitch could see him. Jack hung on a tall oak tree a few feet away from the late, and watched Pitch, ever so carefully.

"I know you're there Jack," Pitch smirked mockingly.

Jack held his breath, and tried to hide from the shade, hiding as much as he could behind the tree he was lofted upon.

Jack felt something wrap around his ankle, he looked down and saw black sand shifting around his ankles. Before he could think to get it off, the tendril of sand yanked him down to the cold icy floor with a thud.

Jack cringed in the pain that was spiraling throughout his body. The half sand-half man, Pitch walked over to Jack with a smirk on his face.

"Oh Jack, what a surprise, I'm _so_ glad you could join me.." Pitch gave a devilish smirk, and walked back towards the pond, the sand bound Jack's legs and wrists, and it dragged him with Pitch.

"Let me go Pitch!" Jack struggled in vain against his bonds.

"Why?"

Jack went silent. Why, would Pitch let him go, it was stupid asking him too, but it was worth a try.

"You thought I was gone, eh Jack? Though I was gone from this world, for your hope, wonder, dreams, memories, and _fun_ to dwell within it!" Jack spat at the mention of Jack's center.

"But the nightmares dragged you back to your lair!"

"I just showed them who their master was, and they returned as my loyal slaves.." he paused, "You can't kill fear Jack, not even you..and I think you need to face a bit of yours," Pitch gave a laugh like a maniac.

He slinked across the cold icy ground, dragging the teen behind him until he got to the icy waters of the dark lake.

He brought his hand up, and the sand raised Jack into the air by his ankle, and slowly the sand lowered the winter spirit into the dark, cold, unforgiving waters that had taken his life before.

Jack just started to scream, hoping that something would save him, but ended up being gagged by nightmare sand. The teen thrashed in the bindings as his hair touched the water. It sent a deathly chill down his spine, a kid of cold that went right to his center and tried to freeze it.

"That's right Jack, live your fear, relish in it!" Pitch started laughing like a crazed maniac, "You fear is absolutely entrancing!"

The sand lowered him further and further into the water, he shut his eyes and closed his mouth as his face went under, then his chest, then to his knees.

"Goodbye Jack, thank you for giving one last _amazing_ taste of your fear, it's much better than a normal human child!" Pitch cackled menacingly.

But right before Pitch gave the command to let Jack fall completely into the water, a small ball like canister rolled to his feet. He kneeled down-a bit tipsy from all the fear that was radiating from the boy who would be dead in only a few moments-and picked it up. It was a small yellow canister, and Pitch was about to throw it out when a yellow smoke puff emitted from it, he heard a small beep, and it exploded in an explosion of yellow smoke, and knocked him backwards.

Pitch was about to get up and literally kill whoever had thrown it when he felt a small fit of laughter work its way up to him. He let out a small chuckle, and started laughing even harder, soon tears were coming out. He was on the ground clutching his side with laughter, until the smoke cleared up, and the mood was gone. He stopped laughing immediately, not happy to have been forced to laugh. He stood up, and to his dismay, the sand was gone, and Jack was gone, he wasn't even in the dark water, that had turned many shaded lighter.

"I find whoever did this and make them wish they were never born!" he growled, but a smirk tugged at his lips, "Then I'm coming for you Frost."

**Hope you enjoyed first chapter, dunno when I'll update again, my brain is fried, and it takes me awhile to write these, but It'll come out sooner or later..Thanks for reading!**


	2. Found

**Hope you guys weren't too anxious, cause I spent the majority of friday in the ER because of a heart thing, so I couldn't work on it..But I'm up and better now, and ready to get this up!**

Blue eyes fluttered open, and Jack found himself laying in some sort of cave. All around him, there all kinds of different colors scraped against the wall, in some spots it looked like the walls were scratched and shredded out of anger, and other parts looked like they were draw on in joy, but everything was tinted gray;this was one strange place.

Jack tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but every time he did, pain blossomed from his chest. His breathing was constricted, like he had almost suffocated, Jack tried to remember what had happened, but everything was a blur. The last things he remembered was Pitch coming back and trying to drown Jack, but everything else was a blur.

Jack held a hand to his throbbing head to stop the headache, and stood up. He tried to walk, but wobbled and fell back, but milliseconds before he touched the floor, someone caught him. Jack looked up, and saw a girl that looked about a younger than him. Her hair was a deep wavy brown, but what was strange was that the summer dress she wore, also her eyes, and a headband holding back brown locks were all gray. Something about her seemed familiar..very familiar.

"You okay?" The girls voice held worry.

Jack just nodded, still staring, but was shocked him more than it should have was that everything that was once gray, turned yellow, and the cave-ish room had a yellow tint instead of gray. Jack looked back towards the girl who was now smiling, everything had a happy feeling to it.

"Um..where am I, and who are you?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, my apologies, I'm Emma," Emma bowed, "And this my home..well, sort of a home.."

"Okay..why am I here?"

"I saved you from Pitch..he wanted to drown you, so I threw one of my emotion bombs at him," Emma was bouncy when she said that.

"Emotion bombs?"

"Oh yeahhh, I can make a smoke like bomb with whatever emotion I want, and make people had them.." she paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think giving the Boogeyman a laughter bomb was a good idea," Emma nodded with a sly grin on her face.

"So..what do you do here?" Jack looked around at the cave.

"I guess I just travel the world and help others with their emotions, like it they really need a happy moments, or a romantic moment, or need some cheering up when their sibling died," her bright eyes dimmed, and everything turned a dark blue, portraying her sadness or whatever she was thinking of.

Something in Jack's head clicked, and he finally knew why she looked so familiar. His face went pale, and his blue eyes widened slightly as realization of who this was.

This girl.

"E-emma? I-is it really you?" Jack stood on his own, and put his hand to his mouth. His eyes started to brim with tears, but he blinked them away.

Was his sister.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about.." Emma slowly backed, everything turned from blue to a light orange, showing her nervousness.

"Don't you remember me? Don't you remember your own brother?" Jack felt tears forcing the dam, trying to break free.

"I, I lost my brother, and you don't even look like him!" everything immediately turned a deep red, showing her anger, the cave itself seemed to be angry.

"Emma, it's me, Jack! Jackson Overland Frost! Don't you remember!?" Jack felt the tears falling, moistening his cheeks.

"How dare you speak his name! You don't even know him!" she clenched her fists, the air around them grew tense, her fiery red eyes not hot with anger. her dress sparked like the flames of her temper.

Jack so desperately wanted his sister to remember him, and without thinking it through, her wrapped his arms around Emma, holding her close. He felt the tension melt away, and for a second, Jack swore he could see her old brown dress, and deep brown eyes, but it was whisked away to a now shocking orange.

Emma pulled away and looked straight into Jack's blue eyes, and they both started to cry, tears falling at will without holding back.

"I thought I lost you!" Emma held Jack close and cried in joy on his shoulder.

"I was always there," Jack comforted Emma but rubbing circles on her back, "How did you get here, like, did you die?" Jack was scared that something happened to his sister, and he couldn't protect her.

"It was about 7 years after you drowned, and I was skating on the lake for your memorial like I always do.." Emma's lip quivered slightly, "And I didn't even think about it, I didn't think about how dangerous it would be, and..and I fell in..the same way you did.." she sighed, everything was blue again, "So I'm officially 294 years old now.."

"Why didn't you ever come and find me?"

"I thought you were dead, I-I didn't know what to think, I just can't believe that you're alive."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, and thought of something, "Wait a minute." he held up one finger, his eyes widened in gave a small gasp, "Pitch! I have to warn North, umm, I have to go, but I'll be back!" he said quickly, before shooting off out of the cave to warn the other guardians of Pitch.

Emma smiled, and everything turned a light magenta, she was content, for now.

Everything suddenly went dark, the magenta turned a darker shade. Emma's magenta eyes narrowed at the darkness that took to the room.

" ." she seethed.

Black sand slithered into the room, slowly collecting and forming Pitch.

"You know, the fear emitting from you it quite fascinating.." Pitch smirked, "You're so glad to have finally found him, but are scared that something will happen to him again."

Emma's demeanor didn't change, her brown hair flowing against her magenta dress, she just stared at Pitch, and put her hands behind her back.

"I said, ."

"Why would I do that now?" Pitch sneered.

With lightning quick reflexes, a bow formed in hands, and she quickly aimed it straight at Pitch, not a single bit in her demeanor changed.

"For the last time Pitch, get out of my home, and stay away from Jack.." she bared her teeth.

"Hmm, such devotion to the little winter brat," Pitch smirked devilishly, "I wonder.." Pitch dissolved into the newly formed night.

"No." she breathed, everything turned back to a deep red, her eyes blazing fiercely, the shadows slipped away, and she followed, to where ever Pitch was, he wasn't going to hurt anyone, ever again.

**See you next time, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Almost Taken but Saved

**Here ya go! Enjoy!-Also, I'm going to start replying to people's reviews on new chapters-**

**freakybubbletea-Yeah, maybe I'll do a proper reunion..and I don't know why it did the periods for Emma's dialogue, probably just a small glitch.**

**-From 1st chapter-**

**freakybubbletea-So glad you like it! There's a lot in store!**

**BlackBelief-Ha, maybe it is too much spider man cause the last time I ever saw a spider man was like..a couple years ago..O_o**

The doors of the Pole suddenly burst open to show a frantic winter spirit. Jack flew straight forward, ignoring everything until he found a face full of fur.

Jack pulled back and saw Phil the yeti with a raised eyebrow looking down at him

"Oh, hey Phil! Say..do you know where North is?"

"Ra rawga ra," Phil pointed to Norths workshop.

"Thanks Phil!" Jack waved his hand in appreciation, and took off.

North was working on an ice train, that would rocket into the sky;he was about to finish carving the last detail with his chisel when the door burst open, causing North to drop the train of ice, and it shattered against the ground. Pieces of ice slid across the floor, glistening in the light shining through a nearby window.

"Какого хрена ВЫ ХОТИТЕ!" North yelled in frustration and anger.

"North!" Jack nearly bounded into the man.

"What is it?"

"It's Pitch!" Jack said breathlessly, "H-he's back!"

Norths gaze hardened, and he bounded into the globe room.

"We will put up the borealis and summon the others, but for now, we will wait."

Jack nodded grimly, trying to expect the worst, the last time Pitch fought the guardians, he took down Sandy, and almost destroyed the other guardians. Jack plopped down on a couch near the globe, thinking that the guardians would come, they would come of with a plan, and defeat Pitch, but that was never meant to be.

The lights flickered, and all went off, the only light in the whole Pole was the warm glow of the lights of the believers on the globe.

North gestured for one of the yeti's to retrieve his twin sabers that he foolishly left in his workshop. Jack and North stood back-to-back, ready to defend from any attacks. The yeti's and elves were no where to be seen, Jack worried for them.

Black sand swept through the Pole, and around the globe, where Pitch formed on top of the globe.

"How good to see you both.." Pitch's voice was like silk as he smirked down at them.

"Pitch!" North gritted his teeth, "What are you doing here!?"

"Oh, you know, I was in the neighborhood-"

"Don't try to fool us Pitch, what are you doing here!?" Jack pointed his staff at Pitch, the top of it glowing slightly with the snowy magic.

"You want me to get to the point eh?" Pitch raised an eyebrow but smirked.

"Well, duh," Jack didn't like the look on Pitch's face.

"Well, if you insist, I'll skip the oaf, and go straight to what I want.." he shrugged and sent black sand towards the two. The sand overtook North, and pulled him away from Jack.

"North!" Jack yelled, and tried to race towards him, but the black sand whipped at him, and bound his ankles to legs, and wrists together, and before he could scream, black sand snaked around his mouth silencing him.

Pitch slinked over to the bound Jack Frost who was screaming curses within the gag. Pitch traced a finger along Jack's cheek sneering at him.

"I did want to go after your foolish sister for saving you from your demise," he paused to let it sink in, "But I decide I to take you first and lure her to me. Now that is killing two birds with one stone!"

Pitch commanded the sand to lift Jack into the air, he turned to make sure North was still being held in the sand, away from his sabers that the yeti's had left somewhere in the room.

Pitch strided to the doors, the sand kept Jack levitated in the air pulled him wherever Pitch commanded.

"Sayonara North, tell the others I said hello when they get here-" Pitch was cut off when something wooden whipped through the air right beside Pitch's head, and whipped back.

Pitch snapped his head at the assault, and saw Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy slowly advancing, their weapons at a ready. Bunny held his boomerangs at the ready, Tooth had her wings fluttering as fast as they could go, ready to tear apart anything that got in the way of her friends, and Sandy cracked his whips at Pitch.

"Let 'em go!" Bunny growled at Pitch, continuously darting his eyes from Pitch, to Jack, to North, and back to Pitch.

"And why should I?" Pitch just sneered at them, making no sudden movements.

"So help me Pitch, I will not hesitate to knock out every single tooth in your filthy rotten mouth!" Tooth fluttered in speeds unknown.

Pitch looked unamused, but raised an eyebrow when Sandy cracked his whips again at Pitch, and flung them at his feet, barely hitting them. The three guardians started to advance, but Pitch just stayed where he was. He yawned lazily, and smirked devilishly.

Without a seconds notice he summoned his sand to bring Jack close to him. He yanked at Jack's white hair, earning a whimper from the winter spirit, and a growl from the guardians.

"Step away or the brat gets it!" Pitch hissed, yanking Jack's head up.

The three backed away from Pitch carefully, still holding their weapons carefully.

"Now put all your weapons down.." his voice had a snarky tone to it now.

Bunny placed his boomerangs on the floor, Sandy dissolved his whips, and Tooth stopped fluttering and stood on the floor on her legs wobbly.

"Good..Good..Now, if you'll excuse me, Jackie boy and I have some catching up to do," Pitch smirked and slowly walked backwards-watching the guardians carefully for any sudden movements-and dragged Jack behind him.

Everything in the still dark room illuminated a red glow out of no where, the lights on the globe were still golden but had a reddish tint to them. Everything around them seemed to turn hostile, but not to the guardians, but to Pitch who was still holding Jack by his hair.

The doors of the Pole burst open, and in the midst of the calm chaos, stood a girl with a dress, eyes, and a headband that blazed such a deadly red color, it almost hurt to look, her wavy brown hair a good cool contrast to the red.

Emma walked into the room, with each step the ground shook, with each bat of an eyelash the wind whipped around the furiously-it too, was livid about Jack.

A bow immediately formed in her hands, which was a deep red as well. Emma stood face-to-face with Pitch, she aimed her bow and arrow straight at the center of his face.

"Well, isn't it good to see-"

"Shut up Pitch, and let go of Jack!" she seethed.

"Of course, anything for you!" Pitch spat.

Jack looked at his sister, hope in his eyes, Emma glanced over at him for only a split second but that was all Pitch needed. He slammed his knee into her stomach, and she groaned in pain and kneeled on the floor, slightly curling up on herself.

Pitch just laughed coldly, and skidded away, still holding Jack in his grasp. For the moment, he forgot about the guardians-who managed to free North-and Bunny almost literally pounced on him.

Tooth swiped with her wings, and North swung with his sabers, all trying to render the Nightmare king useless, but will little avail. Pitch sent nightmare sand in all directions, knocking everyone off their feet, except one. Once again, he made a fatal mistake in forgetting about one or the other. Without warning he sidestepped and barely missed a red arrow at his feet. He looked up in anger, and slung Jack like rag doll over his shoulder.

"Mmmphh!" Jack cringed at the roughness of being slung on Pitch's shoulders, but his attention was pulled away when he heard Pitch speak.

"You stay away from me brat!" Pitch shrieked as another arrow was shot from Emma, but once again landed at his feet.

"STAY-" Emma shot another arrow, skimming Pitch's shoulder, causing him to gasp out in pain and drop Jack with a thud, the boy whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut out of the pain that laced through his body from the impact.

"AWAY-" another arrow flew, Pitch stumbled back in fear.

"Now, now, let's not get hasty-" Pitch held his hands up, but another arrow whizzed past him, no sympathy in Emma's eyes.

"FROM-" another arrow, getting closer to Pitch with every shot.

"MY-" arrow after arrow.

"BROTHER!" she released the final arrow screaming, it whistled in the air, and pierced Pitch's arm.

"Ack!" Pitch held his arm tight, pulled the arrow out, a thin layer of dark blood covering the sharp tip.

"I'll be back, and when I will, things will go differently!" Pitch clenched his teeth, and disappeared into sand, all the black sand dispersed, and the lights flickered back on, not a trace of the Nightmare king that had just battled with the guardians.


	4. Plans

**Hello again! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anyone from RotG**

**Comment responses-**

**freakybubbletea-Well, I think they will have some interesting idea's because Jack never told them, she got there so quickly because she's..well, AWESOME! And, she's got some pretty awesome powers!**

**thepinkinpinkie-So glad you like it! It's going to be awesome!..sometimes..it may or may not be a little emotional later..but no spoilers..!**

**Just little writer-Well, here you are! Hope you enjoy!**

**NaruSasuLover16-Yeeeaaahh, she can be really nice when she's happy, but when she's , run and hide for your lives! Glad you love the story! And, mwhahah! I love leaving cliffs..but only when it's a good cliff.**

"Umm, Jack, mate, you wanna tell us what's goin' on?" Bunny eye's were still wide from what he just witnessed.

Jack was still on the floor, his mouth opened slightly.

Emma smirked at the expressions of her friends, her colors had gone down to a nice bright yellow for her happiness, "You okay Jack?" she reached a hand down, and pulled Jack back up.

Jack held a hand to his throbbing head, he was still a bit dazed from when he was thrown to the floor, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Emma put his arm over her shoulders for support, "So, you want to tell them, or should I?" she gestured to the other guardians staring in awe.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, yeah, guys, this is Emma..my sister."

"Since when did you have sister Jack! Why did you not tell us?" North walked over to them, sheathing his sabers.

"Since this morning."

"You guys didn't know?" Tooth fluttered excitedly towards them, already back to her bubbly self.

Sandy formed a question mark above his head in confusion.

"Since when did you know about this Tooth?" Jack gave Tooth a strange look.

Tooth blushed slightly, "Oh, um, I may have watched your memories Jack.."

"You WHAT!?" Jack shouted, "Why did you watch them without asking me first!?"

"I have too, it goes along with me being the guardians of memories.." Tooth chuckled nervously.

Jack clenched his fists, but unclenched them when Emma put hand on his shoulder, and gave him the I'm-watching-your-every-move-so-don't-do-anything-you'll-regret look.

"Mind tellen' us what the bloody 'ell is goin' on here!?" Bunny crossed his arms-paws.

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but Emma stopped him, "Allow me to explain," she gave a slight smile, "Before Jack became a spirit, we were skating on his pond, we thought it would be safe but the winter was quite warm, so the ice cracked under me and before I fell in, Jack saved me but alas he drowned from falling in after he saved me, and a couple years later, I fell through the ice as well, and that's why we're all here!" Emma smiled warmly like this was an everyday story.

Sandy, North, and Bunny just stood there staring-Sandy was the least surprised.

"Why didn't you ever tell us mate?" Bunny put his paw on Jack's shoulder.

Jack just shrugged, "I guess I wasn't ready to.."

"This probably wasn't the best situation to make a first impression to all you," Emma smiled nervously.

"Well, we should introduce ourselves to you? No?" North smiled warmly.

"I kinda already know you all."

"And how is that?" Bunny eyed Emma carefully.

"Dude, everyone knows the big four-no offence Jack," she smirked.

"Hey! I'm part of the group now, aren't I?"

The other guardians all shrugged, and Jack just crossed his arms best he could and pouted.

"Aw, is whittle Jackie all upset?" Emma laughed and poked Jack's nose.

"Do that again and you'll get frostbite!" Jack mumbled crossly.

"Alright, very funny, but we must get to business," North now crossed his arms, showing his _naughty _and _nice _tattoos, "What is Pitch up too?"

"Kinda obvious, he wants revenge on us, or more specifically, _me_." Jack pointed out.

"And how do ya know the bloody wanker want revenge on ya specifically?" Bunny was listening intently just in case, for any sign of the shade.

"Cause I'm the one who stopped him in the battle..plus he tried to kill me first."

"True, so what do we do now? Wait until he shows, or try and find him?" Tooth sat a chair up that had been mysteriously knocked over and sat down, letting her wings rest.

"I suggest we split up, half stays on the defensive, half goes on offensive," Emma spoke up.

"And how do we know we can trust ya?" Bunny leveled eye-to-eye with Emma.

"Because peter cottontail," she smirked at Bunny's nickname, "I'd do anything to protect Jack, and do whatever I can to make up for him saving me the first time."

"Come on Em, you know you would do the same of we switched places," Jack stood straight, the pain fading away from the falls.

Jack was about to say something else, but Emma put her hand to his lips and silenced him, "Not another word about this, it's settled then, North, Bunny, and I will search for Pitch, and Sandy, Tooth, and Jack, you stay here in case he returns."

"Dah, good plan!" North patted her back lightly, but in reality, she nearly tumbled from the weight of it.

Bunny snicked, but hid it well, but not well enough for Emma. She smirked and pulled out an aqua blue canister, and rolled it towards Bunny's feet.

"And what is this, mate?" Bunny's eyebrow raised, when he ducked down and picked up the canister.

"Revenge," Emma smirked evilly.

The canister exploded in a blue gas around Bunny, but not the others, and when the the smoke cleared, Bunny was on the floor in a ball, well, bawling.

"Vhat was that?" North chuckled.

"Emotion gas, whatever emotion I want others to have, I can make them have," she paused to think of something, and her face lit up, "I made the Boogeyman laugh his head off!"

And with that, they all started laughed like mad, forgetting for a moment that everything was wrong with the world. One by one, they stopped laughing and Emma spoke up, "I think we should head out, it's time we start putting out plans in action!" she smiled and along with North and Bunny, she left the Pole.

But unbeknownst, across the world, watching their every move through a small looking glass was Pitch Black. Slowly plotting his next move, all was going according to his plan. Soon, the guardians would be gone, and the world would be his.

As for Emma, he would make her do what her brother did not.

She would join Pitch and help him rule the world in fear, after all, she _could_ make others feel fear if she wanted to. She was just like him, is what he thought. Pitch's next move would be soon, and everything would be in place.


	5. Decisions

**Sorry the last chapter was a bit late, my internet was out the day it was supposed to come out, soo yea, sorry, here you are though. Enjoy!**

"See anything?" Emma called to the two guardians that were with her in Burgess.

"Nothing yet," North and Bunny's voice echoed from the forest they were in.

"Now, let's see..if I were the Boogeyman, where would I have my lair.." Emma said to herself, and checked around all the tree's in hopes of finding the broken bed post.

As she walked further into the forest, the air around her seemed to be getting heavier, and the atmosphere was getting darker. It seemed that this part of the forest was darker and more sinister than the other parts.

'_Emma' _a voice whispered through the forest.

"Hello?" Emma turned an ugly shade of neon green, her brown hair vibrant against it.

The voice called to her again, '_Emma'_

"Wh-who's there!?" she stuttered, and pulled out her bow that was strung to her back.

Strings of black sand started to swirl around her, and slowly grew higher and higher.

Her now shocking orange eyes, dress, and headband were blazing furiously with her fear. Emma tried to aim her bow, but didn't know where to shoot it, she reached for one of her bombs, but they were gone.

Emma looked up, fear in her eyes as the nightmare sand rose above her, and enveloped her, whisking her away to the land of dreams and nightmares.

_Everything was dark, she was alone._

_She spun around a few times at a breakneck speed, and when she slowed, she was back at the pond which she and Jack had both died. She crept closer, and saw them both there-this was a memory!_

_But something was wrong._

_Emma sprinted to the ice, and skidded to a halt when she saw herself and Jack standing on the ice. But it wasn't the way it should have been, Emma was the same, but Jack..Jack showed no emotion on his face, he didn't move and stared at Emma's past self with no remorse._

_Emma's past self fell through the ice, screaming, and clawing to get back up, shrieking at Jack to help her, but he didn't move. _

_The present Emma clenched her fists, and started to march towards the memory. Watching her past self fall through the ice, tugged at her heart._

_In this strange reality, Emma had no colors, everything that would normally change according to her emotions, was a color unlike others, it wasn't even a color itself;it was like some otherworldly color, or feeling._

_She marched towards Jack, "Why didn't you do anything!" she screamed. Even though she knew that this was the making of the nightmare sand, she still felt unimaginable rage at Jack, herself, and the world itself._

'_He never loved you-" the same sinister voice echoed as the memory faded away._

"_Stop it!" Emma screamed at the void._

'_Why? Because you know it's the truth?' the voice sounded like if it had a person, the person would be smirking, 'Face the facts Emma dear, you belong by my side, you can bring emotions, and along with them is fear,' sand swirled around her, and Pitch formed, gently ran the back of his hand against her cheek. It sent a shiver down her spine, chilling her down to the bone._

'_Do what your foolish brother could not, he to was offered this to join me, but he choose to stay with the guardians!' Pitch spat at the mention of his arch enemies._

_Emma just stood there, Pitch circling around her, even though she only saw one thing, millions of questions were swirling around in her head._

'_Join me, and we could rule in a world of fear! You could control the emotions of children, and puppeteer their wills to your own will,' he spoke softly, trying to persuade Emma._

_Emma clenched her teeth, grinding them, "I will never join you Pitch..especially after what you did to me!" _

_PItch snarled, 'Fine! Be that way! But heed my warning child, I will not rest until you and all the guardians suffer the worst fate they can,' he paused and smirked, 'Especially that brother of yours, Frost, I'll make sure he pays the most. For your sake!" _

_Once Pitch finished speaking, the darkness was torn like a veil, light bursting through the tear. The light soon enveloped Emma, blinding her, and whisking her away from the realm of dreams and nightmares._

Grey eyes fluttered open, Emma's vision was a bit blurry, but she could make out a furry face gray face, and normal peach colored skin with a long white beard.

Her vision came more into focus, and she saw North, and Bunny standing over her, worry in their eyes. Emma groaned, and rubbed her eyes, trying to get the dizziness to go away.

"Ya alright mate?" Bunny held out his paw to Emma, and she took it, and slowly stood up. She was a bit wobbly, but leaned her weight against Bunny.

"Dah! We came around, and found you laying here unconscious for much time."

"Oh, um, I must have hit my head on a branch or something.." she lied, she couldn't tell them about Pitch, she was still buzzing with questions. _Jack got this offer too?! Why would I want to spread fear? What if really doesn't love me?_ she thought, but shook her head wiping the thought from her head.

She was sure that there was nothing that could change her mind about the guardians and Pitch, she would always fight him.

But there was always that seed of doubt that lay unknown in the folds of reality.

**Alright, here you are! I hope you enjoyed! It would mean the world if you could tell me what you thought, and if you think there's anything you're confused about, want to change, really like, whatever! I love getting feedback on this stuff, and it helps me write and gives me inspiration to keep on writing! But enough rambling, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time! **


	6. Here we go again

**Here you are, enjoy! Oh, and happy early easter everybody!  
Disclaimer-I don't own anyone from ROTG**

**NaruSasuLover16-Don't worry, we all want to kill Pitch..it's not wierd..and mwhaha cliff!**

**NaruSasuLover16-(again)-Thanks~glad you enjoyed!**

(With Pitch)

Pitched looked upon the moon pitifully, a sneer on his face.

"My army is ready, are your hero's?"

(At the Pole)

"Ve are back!" North barged into the Pole, startling only Jack, the other guardians were used to this.

"So soon?" Tooth fluttered around nervously, "Did something happen?"

"No, no, Emma just said it vas time to come back."

"Well, I um, I just didn't..see..anything, and..he just wasn't there.." Emma turned orange as for her nervousness, her face turned slightly pink.

"She was a bit tired is what 'appened mate, don't kid yerself," Bunny snickered.

"You okay?" Jack slightly smiled, but raised his eyebrow slightly mockingly.

"I'm fine, I'm...fine..umm, yeah, umm, I, I'm just going to go to my cave now..yeah.."

"You okay Em? And why are you orange? What does that mean?" Jack had a sincere face of worry.

Emma had to think quickly, she didn't want to tell the others about the offer from Pitch, "Well, I'm..um, I'm.. ! Yeah, I'm soooo tired from...umm, from the search..yeah..and I'm uh..I'm just gonna go..home..and relax," Emma smiled nervously, "See ya!" she turned quickly and sped off.

"That was strange.." Jack looked at his feet.

"Somethin' is definitely going on here," Bunny's eyes narrowed as he looked around.

A chill went down everyone's spine. Sandy formed a question mark and a thermostat going down.

"Jack, did you lower the weather?" Tooth looked around frantically, and ordered some of the fairies with her to go and search the Pole just in case.

"Nope, not me this time.." Jack slightly paled(even more so than he already is).

"Everyone! Backs together, if it is Pitch, he won't be able to surprise us!" North commanded, at almost at instinct, everyone put their backs together and brought out their weapons.

"Oh, look at that, the big four all together.." a sinister voice echoed through the Pole.

"Four! What about me!" Jack pouted, but quickly shut his mouth, not wanting to anger Pitch, "North!" Jack whispered, "Where are the yeti's?"

"I do not know Jack.." North's eyes narrowed as he searched around the room.

"What's wrong old man? Losing your eyesight?" Pitch's voice sneered, "Oh, and Jack, face it, you'll never be as good as these goody-two-shoes, you should have taken my offer back in the tundra.." Black sand swirled up the globe, catching the guardians attention. The sand formed into Pitch's more solid form, he looked more like the old more solid Pitch, probably because of recent power gaining.

"What do you want Pitch!?" Tooth did her best to keep her cool and not go straight up to Pitch and punch him..again.

"Oh dear Toothiana, there are many things I would like to have..but here, there's only one things, and with it, everything will fall into place.." Pitch smirked evilly.

"What is it ya want then ya dill?" Bunny kept his boomerangs at the ready.

"That's for me too know, and for you to find out soon..very soon," Pitch clasped his hands together-and without having to summon it-black sand shot towards all the guardians.

All of the guardians were split apart, all driven to opposite sides of the Pole by the nightmares.

Sandy was completely surrounded by the nightmares, whipping them left to right. North had his two sabers at his side, lashing at every nightmare that came close. Tooth had her katana's slicing nightmares front and her wings slicing them from the back. Bunny jumped across the rafters, flinging his boomerangs all around at the nightmares, occasionally throwing an egg bomb to clear a space. Jack though, still being new, was having a slightly harder time.

He was backed into a corner, but still freezing the nightmares that came close. One managed to get close and buck Jack to the ground, and but its hoof of Jack's chest, but once its hoof touched Jack, it froze solid.

"Ever heard of personally space?" Jack smirked and shattered the now frozen nightmare. Jack continued to freeze the nightmares with ease-that is until one rammed into him, and knocked his staff away from him. He looked around, but only saw walls of black enclosing in on him. Then everything went still, the wall was still surrounding him, but it was no longer advancing.

Jack frantically searched for his staff, but there was nothing in the bow he was in. More sand slithered into the room, but this formed into Pitch, who had a devilish smirk on his face, his teeth were pointed.

"Hello Jack, long time no see eh?" his voice was like silk.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack clenched his fists, like his staff was still in them, his eyes darted around the small box of sand, it search of his staff.

"Looking for this Jack?" Pitch held up Jack's staff menacingly, almost like reading his mind, Jack knew that this wasn't good.

What exactly are you planning Pitch?" Jack choose his words carefully, his life was pretty much in Pitch's hands right now.

"Remember when I gave you the offer to join me?"

"I remember, and I still won't!"

"I got that the last ten thousand times," Pitch rolled his eyes, "But what you didn't know, is that I asked your sister."

Jack's eyes widened, and he gasped on the inside. Happy from the impact, Pitch decided to continue.

"But of course, she decline," Pitch felt the fear emitting from Jack die down slightly in relief, but boy was that going to change in a matter of seconds.

"So I decided to make her join me, and what better way than to bargain with the one thing she loves most in the world.."

"And what exactly is that?" Jack slowly backed up to the wall of sand, in hope that the other guardians would help him. but they were too busy fighting to help.

"You," in nearly a millisecond, Pitch had Jack's staff in both hands, and brought it down onto his knee, with a sickening snap.

"AHHHH!" Jack screamed from the pain that spiraled through his body, from his staff breaking. He collapsed and curled into a ball on the floor, tears freely streaming down his cheeks, freezing when they touched his skin.

Black spots filled his eyesight, and he let his head slump to the ground as consciousness left him.

Pitch laughed sinisterly, and tossed the parts of the staff to the ground. With his plan in progress, he used his sand to pick up the unconscious boy, and left, the rest of the sand that was holding off the guardians dispersed into nothingness.

Everything was silent, no one knew yet had happened to their youngest member.

"Did we win?" Tooth gave a crooked smile.

"I dunno.." Bunny sniffed the air, his ears twitching trying to pick up any activity, "Aye, where's Frostbite?"

"Jack?" Norths voice echoed through the Pole.

"Jack are you he-oh no," Tooth paled extremely, and gasped at what she saw.

"Tooth, what is it?" Bunny walked over to Tooth, "No.." he breathed, and picked up the two halves of Jack's staff in his hands-paws.

"Bunny?" North knew that whatever had happened, the cause of it was going to be in trouble.

"I'm gonna kill 'im," Bunny muttered, "I'm gonna bloody kill 'im!" Bunny marched to the doors of the Pole, the staff halves in his arms, and kicked the door open.

He didn't care about the frigid weather, he honestly didn't care about anything right now. Anything except that if you mess with one of the guardians, you mess with them all, especially if that guardian is a 300 year old immortal child guardians that brings the other guardians together in a bond stronger than any physical object.

Pitch was going to pay ho boy, Bunny would make sure of that, and if he didn't.. Tooth would go all mama bear protecting her cubs on Pitch, North would become the kind of guy that would tear apart anyone and everyone that tried to touch Jack, and Sandy would be there to make sure it all happens.

Everyone knew that Pitch had Jack, but the one person who didn't was the one person that Pitch was going to make sure they knew.

**See you later! Sorry this is late, life is **_**really**_ **hectic with Easter tomorrow, have to get ready for the Easter party, an family's visiting, ack! But whatever, I'll see you again later, bye!**


	7. Safety, but at what Price

**Hello everybody! I want to personally thank you so so much for all your support! I **_**love**_ **reading your reviews, they give me so much inspiration to keep on writing! Keep tellin' me whatcha think, and here's the next chapter! Hope you all had an **_**amazing**_ **Easter!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ROTG**

**freakybubbletea-Yep, things are **_**going down!**_ **And when Tooth ges all mama bear..well, no one is safe..and I think Pitch is going to need denchers after this one..mwhahaha!**

**NaruSasuLover16-Yea, Pitch is a bish with Jack..so mean! Tooth is probably going to be sooo angry with Pitch, and yea..his sister is going to be **_**very**_ **ticked off! Also, yea..she is actually kinda like a mood ring. Thanks, hope you like this one as well! **

Darkness. That was all he knew at the moment. Jack tried to blink to see anything, but it made no difference. He wiggled around, but all he heard were chains clinking.

Jack couldn't see a thing, but he had an idea. He focused his ice power-which was still weak from Pitch breaking his staff-and slowly let it out. From him, a faint blue glow emitted from him, lighting up the room the best it could-which wasn't the best.

He looked around, he was a bit groggy from the nightmare sand, but was conscious enough to be aware of his surroundings. It was just a plain black room, but everything looked like it was moving. Then it struck Jack, his whole room was made of sand, and it was slowly curling around his legs.

There were black chains that were around him, and he was tied to a-surprisingly sturdy-black sand chair.

"Hello?" he called out, although he knew well enough that he was with Pitch, and no one was near enough to rescue him.

Jack thrashed in his chains, but with no avail, it just rubbed against his skin and burned him.

He stopped, and slung his head, he had no one to help-or hear-him, so he just waited with the little slimmer oh hope that someone would find and rescue him. But for now, all he had to think about was about what Pitch said about Emma.

He closed his eyes, and succumbed to his much needed sleep, and the nightmares came.

(With Emma)

Emma sat on Jack's tree, dangling her feet. She was lost in thought about what Pitch was said..could she really put fear into others..or-or, was she really like Pitch.

These questions buzzed around in her head like fly's to a piece of food.

But while she was thinking of these things, she didn't notice the black sand that slid across the ice, and down into the deep cold waters of the frozen lake.

Everything was silent until a loud cracking noise echoed through the entire forest

Emma's head snapped up, and saw that the pond was blasted open. There were jagged spikes from all the corners impaling everything in the radius of the pond.

"What the!" Emma shrieked, and jumped up high, immediately pulling out her bow, as she softly landed on the ground. Her colors immediately changed to a dirty neon green, she was afraid.

There was black sand crawling everywhere, and on the opposite side of the pond stood Pitch Black in all his glory-wait, scratch that-all his..evilness..

"What are you doing here Pitch!? I already said, no, to your offer!"

"That's not what I'm here about," Pitch examined his fingernails bored like, "No, what I do want is for you to leave this land and never return or get in my way, how's that sound hmm?"

"Fat chance idiot, now go away and leave me alone before I give you another bomb to the face!" her colors changed to a red-orange of annoyance.

Pitch just shrugged, and snapped his fingers. From that, a giant clump of black sand came swirling in the air, and slowly dissolved revealing the one person Emma cared for.

(With the guardians)

"What do ya think he wants with the little ankle-biter?" Bunny clenched his paws(fists?).

The guardians were all in the sleigh, going to the places they hoped to find Jack and Pitch. Everything was silent until Bunny had broken the silence, and now his question was buzzing around their mind.

"Revenge?" Tooth squeaked, she was trying to mentally tell her fairies t calm down-for some reason they all had mini crushes on Jack and his teeth, and would swoon over him _all the time_.

"Possibly, but didn't he already try to kill Jack once?" North pointed out.

Sandy put the images of a snowflake, and a shadow, and the shadow covering the snowflake, and snapping it in half, then a question mark.

"No, I don't think Pitch could actually _kill_ Jack..maybe injure him badly, but now kill him.." North rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Nonetheless, the bloody wanker could hurt Frostbite, and we can't let that happen!" Bunny was seething in rage as the shade along with the others.

"We haven't checked Burgess yet," Tooth pointed out.

"Then we go there!" North hollered. He pulled a snow globe out and whispered into it, "I say, Burgess!" he threw the snow globe and the sleigh was enveloped in a burst of bright lights and colors.

(With Emma)  
"Jack!" Emma breathed, and she clenched her fists, her colors turning a deep red. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her brother chained to the sand, and in a deep sleep-or nightmare.

"Pitch!" she screamed, and in less than a second she already had her bow pulled back and aimed at Pitch. "This time I won't purposely miss just to scare you off!" she slowly inched towards Pitch-who had an ever growing smirk.

"What's wrong deary? Did I do something you didn't like?" Pitch clasped his hands, carefully eyeing Emma as she slowly advanced towards him.

"I already told you to stay away from him!" she growled, and shot the arrow, but it was quickly put down by a blast of sand.

Emma was nearly a foot away from Pitch, and she had an arrow aimed at his face, but he was no where close to being afraid, in fact, he was the opposite of it, he was almost amused.

With just a flick of the wrist, he brought Jack to his side, snapping him awake. Jack's eyes widened when he saw Emma and Pitch fighting at the pond.

"Mmphha!" Jack tried to yell from his sandy gag, but with no avail.

"Shut up," Pitch growled, and move sand started to cover Jack's face.

"Stop it!" Emma screamed at him.

"Lower the bow," Pitch's voice was soft, but still sinister.

Emma's fiery eyes narrowed at Pitch, she hesitated, but when Pitch created his scythe of black sand, and held the shard part against Jack's neck, she lowered it almost instantly.

"Now let him go," Emma clenched her teeth.

"Not yet," Pitch smirked evilly,"First, I want you to leave and to never return, or get in my way again, and only then will I let Frost go.."

"Fine, but before I go, you let Jack go."

Pitch smirked, "Whatever you say," he waved his hand, and the sand fell away from Jack, leaving him to fall to the ground.

Emma rushed to him, "Jack, Jack look at me," she held his shoulders, Jack looked at her, fear in his eyes, "You need to go and get the other guardians, I'll hold Pitch off best I can, but you need to go, now!" she whispered.

Jack hesitantly nodded, and sped off. Emma just sighed and turned to Pitch, but when she looked at him, he had a bow and arrow of black sand aimed into the arrow. She followed his aim, and it was headed towards Jack, Emma was about to tackle Pitch, but she was too late. He already set the arrow off.

"No!" Emma screamed, and in an incredible burst of speed, she used the sand to her advantage, and shot up towards Jack. In some kind of miracle, she sped past the arrow, and screamed out to Jack, "Jack! Behind you!"  
Jack turned and his eyes widened, but he froze on the spot. Emma knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time, so without thinking it through, she made the ultimate sacrifice for her brother.

Emma paid Jack back for saving her from falling into the ice all those years ago.

**Hope you all enjoyed! See you next time! :)**


	8. Gone

**Hello again! Hope I didn't torture you too much last chapter with the cliff, but hey! That's just me! ;) Ain't I horrible? Oh dear, poor Emma..Warning, this chapter's gonna be a bit of a heart breaker..;-;**

**Disclaimer-I don't own RotG**

**freakybubbletea-Pun..umm, .ha..mmm.. Also, Emma couldn't have just pushed Jack out of the way because he was too far away, and she wasn't fast enough to speed past it..poor Emma..**

**Alexis-senpai-Yes..BUT SHE HAD TO! IT WAS FOR JACK AND SHE WAS HIS SISTER, IT WAS REALLY TOUCHING..I'M GOING TO CALM DOWN NOW..And here's your chapter. :)**

**NaruSasuLover16-Yes, you can strangle him..right after Jack, then Tooth(for Jack's sake), then the other viewers. So back of the line! We all get a bit of Pitch to strangle so don't worry. I hope so to, dunno if I'll be evil with this, or good..hmmm..the decisions..Haha, I love doing that, but hate when it happens, you get so into it, then BAM cliff..but it's good for a good suspenseful ending to keep you wanting more! **

(With the guardians)

"Do ya see 'em?" Bunny leaned over the sleigh nervously, he didn't know where Jack was, and he was worried..like, getting onto the sleigh on his own will worried..and that was something!

"There! I think I see-" Tooth cut herself off, and gasped. Without hesitation, she flew like a bullet over to where North was driving the sleigh, grabbed the reins and turned the sleigh so sharply that Bunny would have fallen off-thankfully he didn't.

"Tooth! What are doing!?" North grabbed onto the sleigh frantically, Tooth was driving like a maniac.

"Ah see what the sheila was lookin' at.." Bunny spoke quietly, horror in his eyes, he pointed at what they were flying towards.

All the while..Sandy was asleep..

North looked where Bunny directed his fingers at, and grew pale. He saw Emma plummeting to the ground, and Jack flying after her, all the while Pitch cackling like a sadistic maniac.

"Head towards Pitch! Jack can take care of 'is sister, Ah say we head towards Pitch and show him what for!" Bunny declared angrily, rage was seeping off him, his paws-hands(?)-were clenched.

"Then away we go!" Tooth yelled, putting all her vigor into moving the sleigh through all the sharp turns, and now blocking the nightmares that were lingering around Pitch separate distances away.

(With Jack and Emma)

Jack's heart dropped ten stories when he saw the life slowly leave Emma's eyes. She started plummeting to the ground at breakneck speed, and he followed. His electric blue eyes were filling with tears, but he wouldn't let the dam break, he wouldn't shed them just yet.

Jack flew faster than he ever had-the wind furiously whipping around the boy-trying to keep up with his falling sister.

He was just inching closer to her in every passing second. Every moment seemed to slow, and soon everything was in slow motion.

Jack ignored everything that was happening, he honestly didn't care about anything right now except Emma, he didn't care about himself, Pitch, the guardians, or even MiM!

He flew faster and faster and he was close enough to tangle his icy fingers between her-nearly-lifeless hands and held them tight. Jack brought her closer and embraced her as they fell, the wind tried to slow their descent but they were already going too fast, and it was no use without Jack's staff.

But Jack didn't care.

"Emma, Emma are you there? Oh please Lord answer me! Please!" Jack felt pure agony.

Emma cracked her eyes open slowly, the old hazel of them pierced Jack where it hurt to remember, "Jack," her voice was soft.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I should have been there!"

"Jack listen to me," she rested her shaky hands on Jacks cheeks, and wiped away the tears, "It wasn't your fault, I was no one's fault..just-just know," it was getting harder and harder for her to breather nonetheless talk.

"What? What is it?" Jack stumbled over his words.

Emma's eyes slowly started to close, but she muttered the three worlds that broke his heart.

"I..Love..You."

And her eyes closed, and she became limp in his arms.

He was careful while holding his sister, remembering when she was first brought into the world..as the dam broke..

(Flashback)

A five year old Jack with muddy brown hair, and bright hazel eyes stood in the hospital waiting room, holding his fathers hands tight.

After what seemed like hours, or even days, he and his father were allowed to go into the room with Jack's mother.

He peaked into the room, and saw his mother laying in a hospital bed, with a bundle of blankets in her arms. Jack looked closer and saw that in the blankets was a tiny baby.

"What's that?" Jack tugged at his father's shirt, and whispered.

"That's your new sister Jack, her name is Emma," his father whispered back and smiled gently.

Jack slowly walked over to his mothers side, and looked at the chubby baby with a mess of brown hair like his own.

"Can I hold her?" Jack asked, excitement in his eyes.

His mother nodded, and looked to his father.

Jack's father showed Jack how to hold her properly, and once he had done so, Jack sat on a nearby chair, and his father placed Emma in his arms.

Jack looked down at his new sister who was had opened her eyes, and giggled, it made Jack smile.

"I love her! Can I keep her?" He gave a giant bright smile.

"Of course you can Jack," his mother spoke gently.

Jack peered back down at Emma, and stroked her cheek, he leaned in closely, "Don't worry, I'll be an awesome brother, and I'll protect you!" Jack kissed the baby's forehead, and slowly rocked it to sleep like his father showed him how.

He would be the best big brother forever, and always protect his sister like he should.

(End Flashback)

As Jack felt a major sense of deja vu, he started to feel wetness on his cheeks. He looked at Emma lovingly, she was just like she was that fateful day at the pond, her dress was brown again, so were her eyes-he guessed-and her hair like always.

He landed softly on his feet at the base of the pond where they both had died. He was so busy putting his attention on Emma, he didn't notice the guardians and Pitch fighting.

He sat on the grass criss-crossed, holding Emma in his lap like when she was just born. Jack felt his heart tear itself apart, he was going through this again, except they had switched places.

He held her close and wept, he wept for her, for her parents, and for his family. Tears streaked down his cheeks without end, he held her tight and at this moment if anyone even tried to touch her, he would tear them to pieces and not feel the least bit sorry.

Jack was Emma's big brother, it was his job to protect her..and he failed.

His eyes were red, and he had ice frozen on his face from the tears, when he lowered Emma back down to his lap, and he wiped them on his sleeve. He kneeled down, and kissed her on the forehead, he would always do the same, through life and death. Jack was there when Emma was birthed into the world, and was there when she left it.

He lowered Emma onto the ground, and positioned her into a peaceful position. He carefully formed a rose of ice with such intricate detail, it was like a real live rose. He carefully placed the rose under her palms.

And he saw the last of her life leave.

Emma Overland, Daughter of Mr, and Ms Overland, and Sister of Jackson Overland, and more importantly, Sister of Jack Frost…

Was Dead.

(With the guardians)

No one knew exactly what had happened, but they knew it was bad, because snow, ice, wind, and rain was mixing together into a blizzard around Jack and Emma.

All the while, the guardians were full alert, and attacking Pitch.

"Pitch!" Tooth screamed, she saw the devastated look on his face, she had never seen it on him. The teen who was always happy, and pulling pranks on the others, laughing with them showed none of that, his face only showed fear, anger, deviation, and agony.

The others had seen him, and his emotions too had an impact on them. This was like nothing before, Pitch had done many bad things, but he had never gone so far as to killing someone, even an immortal, an immortal _child_ nonetheless.

The guardians were giving it more than they ever had, this was for their youngest member who Pitch has maliciously destroyed from the inside.

"You are goin' ta pay for this!" Bunny shouted, he threw his boomerangs at the shadow mercilessly.

North slashed with his sabers, and Tooth viciously destroyed every nightmare that got in her way with ease.

Sandy who knew what had happened was the most angry of them all, he wiped his whips at Pitch himself, and cornered him onto a tree. The other guardians who were finished with the nightmares joined him.

The wind around them seemed to want to tear Pitch To pieces itself for hurting its precious child that it loved dearly.

The blizzard around them only worsened, and soon was tearing the leaves from the tree's.

"You went too far this time Pitch, you can antagonize, hurt, or even threat us all you want, but you never, _NEVER,_ kill someone, especially a child!" North growled, a saber at Pitch's throat.

A very small part of Pitch knew that he _had_ gone to far on this one, but the rest of him was as snarky as usual.

"So what!? You can't kill me! It's against your code!" Pitch sneered.

"We may not be able ta kill ya, but Ah think there's one person that is goin' to be _very _angry at ya fer breaking ta number one immortal law, _and_ messing with her favorite elemental at ta least!" Bunny pointed directly at the middle of Pitch's eyes.

Almost on cue, the blizzard died down, and all the leaves that were blown off swirled around a few times, and when they died down, Mother Nature herself was standing there-also known as Pitch's daughter Seraphina.

And she certainly didn't look happy, in fact, every bit of her showed red hot fury.

With a flick of her wrists, this vines sprung up from the ground, and ensnared Pitch-who had a terrified look on his face-and pulled him down into the depths of the ground.

Seraphina's face went back to normal, "I believe I shall have to have a word with my father," she spat the word father like venom, "For now, my winter child needs comforting, he has gone through a great loss.." she turned to leave, but before the leaves completely dispersed and she was gone, she softly murmured, "Just find hope," and she was gone, along with Pitch.

The guardians turned to look at Jack, who was still kneeling by his sister's body in the middle of the pond, his eyes were clenched shut.

The other went to Jack-being cautious on the ice which was incredibly thin because of Jack emotional turmoil-and kneeled around the body of Emma, giving their respects to her.

Not a word was said, and none needed to be said.

**Man, I was listening to '**_**Say something' **_**while writing this, and I feel so sad now..I didn't even give you a cliff it was so sad..but don't worry, it might get better next chapter, it may not.. But yea, hope you enjoyed this chapter..Tell me whatcha think, and..I'll see you later..Bye.**

**-Nyx**


	9. Done and Happy

**Here's your next chapter! I think this story will be wrapping up soon..so yea, so sad it has got to end but like they say, out with old, in with the new! So yea, Enjoy!**

No one said a word, all were too afraid to even speak.

Tooth looked up at Jack, she desperately wanted to hug him for reassurance, but he looked to fragile..like glass..one wrong move and it breaks.

What was most surprising though, was that Jack was first to speak.

"C-can we..give her a m-memorial?" Jack's voice was laced with hurt, and sorrow.

"Dah, we vill," North spoke softly, and chose his words carefully, he knew that if he said anything rash, Jack would unleash his fury.

Jack nodded, shadows on his face. He carefully picked up his sisters lifeless body, and carried her bridal-style to the sleigh.

He sat on the seat, Emma's head on his lap, and just stared ahead. The others got in the sleigh as well, and they shot off.

After flying in utter silence, the guardians brought their fallen comrade into the Pole, and got to work.

North got to work on hand-carving a casket for Emma. Even though Tooth never knew her that well, it still made her cry when she cleaned the poor girl. Bunny went to his Warren, and brought special candles that were entwined with magic so they never extinguished. Sandy worked on getting the setting right in the Pole for the memorial.

When North was done with the casket, Jack put it upon himself to finish the wooden case. He got all the colors he could think of, and with great detail that was nearly perfect, he made breath taking frost designs on the casket, of all the different colors he'd seen her in.

When everyone was finished, they all gathered and placed her into the casket.

In respect, they all gave her a gift, Tooth gave a luminescent feather of hers, North, a snow globe, Bunny, his best egg he could paint at the moment, Sandy, a light sprinkle of dream sand over her, and lastly Jack.

Other than the rose, he touched her lightly, and delicate frost patterns covered her skin making it glow.

They closed the casket, and lit the candles. There was a scent of lilac, Jack said it was her favorite scent of flowers.

Remorse filled the air, the guardians sat by the case, and mourned..until the moment was disturbed.

"How sad, I should have killed you as well when I had the chance, Jack," a voice echoed from the halls, the voice was strained, but bitter in the end.

All heads turned towards the globe, where Pitch stood, his hands behind his back clasped regaly.

Bunny was the first to notice the change in Pitch, his cloths were in shreds, and there was scratches all across his arms, legs, and face. Thorns were sticking out from his bits of his clothes. Pitch's hair was bent at angles, and ratted. Mother Nature sure did a number on him.

Jack was the first to react, and he shot a gigantic lump of ice at Pitch, but soon after Pitch dodged it, boomerangs, wings, swords, and sand were swung at him.

Of course, Pitch being the numskull he was, returned, even after his punishment, just to spite Jack..of course he now knew that it wasn't such a good idea.

The guardians were unleashing all their fury on him, Jack the most.

They continued , blow after blow, kicking, scratching, freezing, cutting Pitch. He had gone to far this time, normally, he would just give children nightmares, but this! This! killing a child was beyond the limit, and Pitch was getting punishment.

This was something even for Jack, he was never known to hold a grudge, so this was something.

Pitch could tell he was losing, and with as much strength as he could muster, he bounded over to the casket that held Emma's body.

The guardians started to advance on him, but before they could stop him, Pitch formed his black scythe and brought it above his head.

"Let us see how dear Emma is doing?" Pitch smirked with spiky teeth shining darkly.

He brought he scythe up, and brought it down with all his might.

(Unknown)

Everything was white, like a blank slate.

Emma walked through the whiteness, she felt a light and airy feeling, but dread still crept into her heart.

The last thing she remembered was talking to Jack, and then darkness.

Emma continued to walk, her hair was in a french braid on the back of her head. Her short dress turned into a longer white one with a white shawl with golden lacing. Her eyes were hazel like all those years ago when she still lived.

She continued to walk, but stopped when she saw figures in the distance. Emma squinted at them, and ran towards the figures straight into their arms.

There stood Emma's parents all dressed in white like her, and with them was someone with his trademark smirk. Jack stared down at her, his hair was brown and his eyes hazel once more, not white and blue.

"W-where am I?" Emma whispered, tears of joy fell from her eyes, running along her cheeks, "H-how are you here? Why are y-you here?"

"We are in the Between, and we are here to help you make your decision.." Jack smiled gently.

"What decision?"

Her parents smiled, "Because you died in sacrifice for your brother-"  
Emma cut her mother off, "Wow wow wow, hang on a minute, is Jack dead?!"

"No, I'm just the part of Jack that died a long time ago," Jack chuckled.

"As I was saying, because you sacrificed yourself for your brother, you get to have a choice on whether to live or die. You see, you can only die if MiM takes pity on you, and right now, he is giving you the choice between life and death.."

"But, I don't want to leave you, and, and, I don't want to leave Jack either!"

"We do not want to lean your decision, but remember, Jack will miss you, and you have to remake that bond that was broken 300 years ago with him, but you will always have us, except you shall be dead," Jack chuckled nervously, he was never good at seriousness.

Emma knew that she had to make a decision, she didn't want to leave her old family..but, she had a new one now..And even though she never really knew the others that well, Emma knew that they were her family.

Her heart hurt trying to decide, but after several moments, she nodded her head slightly to herself.

"I've decided..I want to live, and live the life I never got too," Emma smiled weakly.

"Then if that is your decision, we will respect it," her dad said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Goodbye, mother, father, Jack," Emma closed her eyes, and felt herself being whisked away, but before she was gone, she yelled to her family, "See you soon!"

Emma was gone, she was back to her astral plane.

"Hopefully not too soon.." Jack squeezed his eyes shut, and let a tear slip as a breeze went by them and blew them away like sand on a beach.

(At the Pole)

The scythe flew down, the air whistling as it went.

"No! the guardians shrieked together, but held their breaths when a arm broke the wood, and came up from the casket, and in mere seconds, caught the handle of the scythe.

"What!" Pitch shrieked, and was thrown back by an incredible force.

From the casket emerged Emma, looking as healthy and not dead as a possible, except for one little thing.

Her eyes were glowing white, her brown hair ablaze with fury, her dress was a white so fierce that it stung to look at. Emma grabbed the scythe handle once more, and yanked it from Pitch;s grasp, and threw it to the side.

She started to advance on Pitch menacingly. He scooted backwards in real fear, but hid it, to not show weakness. Emma grabbed Pitch's shirt and flung him against a wall.

She pulled out her bow and arrow, and aimed it menacingly at Pitch.

But she didn't release, even when he was cornered on a wall.

She only spoke to him, malice laced in her words.

"Alright, listen up Pitch, you can hurt me all you want okay!? But let's get one thing straight!"  
Emma slightly lowered her bow, only just so that she was now nose-to-nose, "You will not hurt my family, my past, present, or future family, dead or alive! Got it?"

Pitch just nodded dumbly, for once in his life, he was actually afraid.

"I'm not going to kill you, because if I did, I would be just like you, so I'll let you go, just _never ever_ try to hurt my family again!"

Emma stepped away, and let Pitch disappear into the shadows, the light faded from her eyes, and she turned to the other guardians.

"Miss me?" she tilted her head slightly.

"Drama queen much?" Jack laughed and bear hugged her.

The rest of the guardians joined in, trying to take what just happened all in. They decided to ask about it later when all the chaos had died down.

Soon, the yeti's were coming in, grumbling about having to clean up the wall that crumbled by the impact of Pitch hitting it.

But other than that, everything was fine.

The guardians had a new family member, and after what Pitch had just attempted, he wouldn't bother them for a long, _long_ time.

And when that time came, they would be ready.

**Well, here you are! This story is finally at an end, and I want to thank you all for all the support in this story! I have so many idea's that are swirling in my head! If you want me to do any one-shots or have any story idea's that you want me to try, let me know! Review or PM me, and I'll let you know! Hope you enjoyed this story, and..yea..see you in another story! Byyyyeeee! **

**-Nyx**


End file.
